Kamen Riders' Upgrade Forms
Many Kamen Riders possess a type of power up that is an upgrade over their main form, but weaker than Super Forms or Final Forms. Often, these are usually more powerful iterations of their main form, obtained at the end of the first quarter of the series, with multiple versions for different form sets. Certain Showa Riders instead receive permanent, minor upgrades halfway through their series. All Kamen Riders with early power-ups surpassed by Super Forms and Final Forms are listed here. Kamen Rider Rider 1= *Kamen Rider 1 **Sakurajima version **New (permanent) Kamen Rider 1 (Sakurajima).JPG|Rider 1 Sakurajima version Kamen Rider Ichigo.jpeg|New Rider 1 |-| Rider 2= *Kamen Rider 2 **New (permanent) **New Black Helmet version Kamen Rider 2 (Shin).jpg|New Rider 2 Nigo Megamax.png|New Rider 2 Black Helmet version Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Skyrider **Powered Skyrider (permanent) Kamen_Rider_Sky_Rider.jpeg|Powered Skyrider Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black **Black RX (permanent) Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Mighty **Rising Dragon **Rising Pegasus **Rising Titan Krk-KuugaRMF.png|Kuuga Rising Mighty Krk-KuugaRDF.png|Kuuga Rising Dragon Krk-KuugaRPF.png|Kuuga Rising Pegasus Krk-KuugaRTF.png|Kuuga Rising Titan Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form Kra-AgitoTF.png|Agito Trinity Form Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Violent Emotion (No longer used afterward; Movie-exclusive) Decade-Violent_Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Rocket States **Rocket Drill States (Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive) Fourze-ar-rocketstates.jpg|Fourze Rocket States Fourze-ar-rocketdrillstates.jpg|Fourze Rocket Drill States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Dragon **Water Dragon **Hurricane Dragon **Land Dragon Flamedragonstyle.png|Wizard Flame Dragon WaterDragonComboStatesStyle.png|Wizard Water Dragon Hurricanedragon.png|Wizard Hurricane Dragon Landdragon.png|Wizard Land Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Arms ***Jimber Lemon Arms ***Jimber Cherry Arms ***Jimber Peach Arms **Fresh Orange Arms (Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms Fresh Orange Gaim.png|Gaim Fresh Orange Arms Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Dead Heat/Deadheat Drive ***Type Dead Heat Flare **Type High Speed (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) ***Type High Speed Vegas (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) ***Type High Speed Flare (Hyper Battle DVD-Exclusive) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Type Deadheat Mach Driver.png|Deadheat Drive KRDr-Drivedeadheatflare.png|Drive Type Dead Heat Flare DriveTypeHighSpeed.png|Drive Type High Speed High Speed Vegas.jpg|Drive Type High Speed Vegas KrDr-High Speed Flare.png|Drive Type High Speed Flare Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Goemon Damashii **Ryoma Damashii **Himiko Damashii **Toucon Benkei Damashii **Toucon Musashi Damashii **Toucon Houdini Damashii **Toucon Beethoven Damashii **Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii **Toucon Robin Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconboost.png|Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii KRGh-Ghostgoemon.png|Ghost Goemon Damashii KRGh-Ghostryoma.png|Ghost Ryoma Damashii KRGh-Ghosthimiko.png|Ghost Himiko Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbenkei.png|Toucon Benkei Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconmusashi.png|Toucon Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Toucon Houdini Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbeethoven.png|Toucon Beethoven Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconbillythekid.png|Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii TouconRobinHood.png|Toucon Robin Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Houdini Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Double Action Gamer ***Level X ***Level XX KREA-Exaidlx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X KREA-Exaidlxx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX (R and L) |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X **Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) KREA-Genmlx.png|Genm Zombie Gamer Level X KREA-Genml0.png|Genm Action Gamer Level 0 (Proto Origin) Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Sparkling Form KRBu-Buildrabbittanksparkling.png|RabbitTank Sparkling Form Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms Category:Rider Forms